Once a tree is cut down a problem resides in removal of the tree stump. There are several methods available for removing tree stumps. Mechanical removal tends to be the most efficient and quickest method. Mechanical removal includes grinding the tree stump away with tree stump grinding machines having a cutting head comprising a large rotating disc equipped with cutting teeth. An operator moves the cutting head over the stump grinding it away little-by-little. There are horizontal axis stump grinders where the cutter rotates about a horizontal axis of rotation, and vertical axis stump grinders where the cutter rotates about a vertical axis of rotation. Stump grinders have a disadvantage of being a relatively dangerous piece of equipment to operate and exposing the operator to the possibility of great injury. Additionally, stump grinders have a tendency to throw debris which may include stones out of the hole in the ground which constitutes a safety problem. Horizontal axis stump grinders further have a disadvantage of positioning the drive shaft and bearings below ground level while being moved through the stump and exposing them to dirt and rocks. Additionally, relatively large discs are required in order to grind deep enough to remove the roots of medium and large stumps. Large diameter disc cutters require more power which cannot be supplied by small horsepower vehicles. Vertical axis stump grinders have solved several of the problems of horizontal axis cutters, but disadvantages still remain, including the throwing of debris.
An alternative, and often a less than desirable method includes decomposition of the tree stump. If left alone after tree removal, the stump will gradually decay in the ground, from natural fungus and bacteria. This process can take from one to several years, depending on the size of the stump, the species of tree, and the soil conditions. Commercial chemical products are available that are marketed as increasing the decomposition rate of tree stumps. However, few, if any of these products decompose the stump much faster than natural decay processes. The decomposition method has the obvious disadvantage in the time required for the tree stump to decay.
Another alternative method of tree stump removal is digging the tree stump out. Large equipment such as a backhoe can accomplish the job efficiently, for smaller stumps. However, hand digging the stump can be very difficult, even for the stumps of small trees. Digging is limited only to smaller tree stumps, and is labor intensive and time consuming.
Yet another alternative method of tree stump removal is pulling the tree stump from the ground. Pulling is undesirable as it is limited to very small tree stumps, requires attaching the tree stump to a vehicle by rope or chain, and generally results in tearing and lifting the root system upward along with the stump. An uplifted root system can damage adjacent structures and vegetation, and result in additional repair work or work to remove the root system.